


Kiss me

by Tara1517



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts AU, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara1517/pseuds/Tara1517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss me”<br/>“What?”<br/>“I said kiss me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU and takes place before the battle of Hogwarts. Angst on the way. What can I say, my heart's full of Angst. (Sorry not sorry)

There is an unusual quietness that seems almost strange if you consider the fact that a battle will take place soon enough and fill the place with noise. The castle seems like it is abandoned. But if you listen carefully, you'll hear the hushed whispers of the people inside, trying to express their feeling to their loved ones for, it might be the last chance they have. 

A certain person stands, unmoving, outside the entrance hall, lips pressed tightly in a firm line, eyebrows pulled together. His knuckles are white from the death grip he has on his robes. His eyes run furiously over the people, trying to find something. Someone. And when they do- The hands relax a little.

Sometimes you have to let go of things. Of people. Even if you can't imagine your life without them, even if you can't bear to loose them, even if it hurts, even if it kills-

“Kiss me”

“What?”

“I said kiss me” 

“But-”

“Don't you want to?”

“I'm not sure”

“You are. I can see it in your eyes”

“What do you mean?”

“They say the eyes are the windows of the soul”

“And?”

“And thus, I can see what's inside your heart”

“You can't see”

“I can”

“I- I don't-”

“You should. Kiss me”

“What if-”

“I don't care”

“You should”

“Honestly Potter. Sometimes you can be such an idiot”

“Git

“Prick”

“Tosser”

“Kiss me”

“Or what?”

“Or else you won't live to see tomorrow”

“I won't live anyway”

“That's a very good reason to kiss me”

“Malfoy..”

“Shut up, I won't let you leave like this”

“Oh, Draco...”

“If you don't kiss me right now, I swear I'll kill you myself. Screw Voldemort and all this shit”

“I love you”

“Can you shut the fuck up and just. Kiss. Me”

“Bloody hell I love you so much”

“Damn it Harry how many times do I have to ask- mphm”

This is the way of life. This is how things end sometimes. And you can't do anything about it. You want to, Gods you want to. 

But you can't.

Just like this, you let them go. You stand silently and watch them go as they slip away from you, from your life. 

Grey eyes make contact desperately with emerald ones. They hold gazes as long as they can, trying to pass their thoughts, dreams, hopes, love, all at once. They watch long enough until their forms seem like black spots, far, far away. 

And then the emerald ones withdrew themselves away. 

They are lost.


End file.
